Winter's calling
by immortal-san
Summary: When love seems to be the strength of one's heart. What happens to those who don't find love or lose it What happens to the good people who deserve love? ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Winter's calling

Chapter 1

_He saw through her lies, through her pain and fake tears. She was using him and he knew, but there in the deep pit of his soul, he kept the anger, the hurt, and the urge to explode at any moment. He had hoped that love could, no, would prevail and blind him of his doubts. But love didn't work like that it could be one's greatest strength or the reason to their downfall. Unfortunately, love decided to stab him in the back._

_The cool summer breeze blew her raven hair around as she stared into the sunset. Her breathing was staggered and the loss of blood from her chest wound didn't help the nauseous feeling she was having. There wasn't much time, ever since the night her lips met his, she was put in the middle of danger. She had recently escaped Naraku's clutches and managed to get back to her village. She just needed to kill the woman who took her place._

_A young woman with raven hair and violet eyes looked up at the man who towered above her. His claws were drenched in blood, her blood she could smell her scent lingering on his nails. She smirked and spat, "You're a fool kill me and regret ever defying Naraku!" The man looked at his love in confusion. She smirked again, "You stupid fool! Why would I love a half-breed such as yourself?" those words pierced the hanyou's heart._

_A sacred arrow struck the woman he thought to be his love. She was pinned to the tree, a sacred seal forming on her chest. "You, how did you escape!" the woman screamed before closing her eyes and drifting into a long, deep slumber. The woman changed back into her true form. The hanyou turned to see who had sealed that strange woman. A young woman stepped out of the shadows clutching her chest, trying to stop the bleeding. Her vision was getting worse and she could barely see the silver-haired man standing before. "Inuyasha?" she whispered before she collapsed to the ground._

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha hollered, picking the fallen miko from the ground. His heart skipped a beat as she began to move in his arms, whispering, "I've missed you so much, it was…" She became limp in his arms and very slowly began to fade away._

_A/N: Did ya like it? I hope so because I can't take the rough criticism that I expect to hear. But don't give me fake comments I really want to hear your comments, so review! _

_immortal-san _


	2. Chapter 2

_Winter's calling _

_Chapter 2_

_The ceremony for Kagome had just ended. Inuyasha was the only one left staring at her tombstone for hours. Miroku and Sango had left for the demon slayer's village with Kohaku and Shippo in tow, leaving Inuyasha to mourn alone. His silver locks hid his face, his golden eyes were red and puffy, and lately, he couldn't even breathe. Her death was killing him like a disease, spreading from the heart to the rest of his body. Soon he'd be nothing more than the person he use to be, cold-hearted, and filled with extreme rage and guilt. His only wish was to be relieved of the pain._

_Kagome watched as Inuyasha stood in front of her grave, mourning her death. She was standing right next to him and could her him crying once more. She watched him deal with her death, she watched him cry, and even try to commit suicide. But something always stopped him. She knew that he would never try to do such a thing. Kagome wanted to grasp his hand, but her corporal her form prevented her from doing so. But none the less, she still attempted to feel the warmth of his hand once more._

"_It's pointless to try to grasp something you can never have again. Mortals such as you always have the longing to try and feel the warmth of their lovers or loved ones," A voice remarked from behind. Kagome turned to see a strange man and woman standing there in strange clothing._

"_Who are you? What do you want with me?" Kagome inquired, taking a step back._

"_We are here to restore the balance of good and evil. We are giving you the chance to be resurrected once more,'' The woman spoke up. "I'm Lady Midoriko and my assistant here is Onigumo."_

"_Another chance to live again, but wait, the balance has shifted?"_

"_Listen, all you need to do is make Inuyasha fall in love with you again. These past months he has been with the priestess, Kikyo. Only in the winter can you have a permanent form," Onigumo said, pulling something out of his pocket._

"_That's in two days!" _

"_Yes, now take this." Onigumo handed Kagome a necklace with beautiful stones attached to the beads. Kagome put the necklace around her neck and smiled._

"_Use the necklace to contact us. Just say any summoning spell or prayer to reach us or we will contact you with it. Two days from now you'll be able to save him from himself before it's too late." Midoriko ordered before she and Onigumo vanished. _

_Two days later:_

_Inuyasha woke up to the sound of someone singing, he could tell it was a woman's voice and he went to check it out. A young woman was standing near a tree, her voice reminded him of kagome, but she was gone and he couldn't do anything about it. The woman turned to face him, her face glowed in the moonlight and her clothes were similar to that of a priestess. She took a step towards Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha was in shock._

_The woman who had been singing was none other than Kagome, his Kagome._

_ Chapter end_

_So how was that? I hoped ya'll like it. I decided to update on the spur of the moment, so here it is. Also, I apologize for some of the mistakes I made. I don't usually mess up, but I didn't notice my mistakes until after I put up on fan fiction. Oh, I'd like to send a shout out to my first reviewer! Rippon, thanks for updating! As my BFF it meant a lot to me. Please review!_

_immortal-san_


	3. Chapter 3

_Winter's calling_

_Chapter 3_

_immortal-san- Hi! I'm here to present chapter 3 of Winter's calling! gets chills thinking about new chappie Anyways, I have had some reviews about my cliffies and what not, so to make it up to you, I'm updating and this chapter is much longer than the other two. So, let's get on with the story! I'd also like to send a shout out to heavens lil cherry. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Inuyasha stared at the woman before him. She looked like Kagome and she smelled like Kagome; lavender and fresh clean rain. But there was no way in hell that it could be her. He had been having a lot of hallucinations lately, this was just another one. She didn't exist in this realm any longer; he just hadn't come to terms with that yet. He walked off, leaving the young woman in shock._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up to him and grabbed his wrist, trying to stop him from leaving. She gasped; she could feel the pulse in his wrist, the warmth of his touch._

"_Inuyasha, don't leave," her head hung low, and tears began to form in her eyes. Inuyasha turned around, his other hallucinations never did that before. Maybe, just maybe, this was his Kagome. He could smell her tears and tried to comfort her, but he wanted to do more than that, he never wanted to let go._

''_I'll never leave you… wench," Inuyasha replied, tilting her chin up so their eyes met. He used his thumb to brush her tears away and embraced her before kissing her softly on the lips. Kagome welcomed the embrace, the sweet kiss that she had longed for since her death, well, actually, since she was held captive in Naraku's castle. But still, she longed for a moment like this. They parted and both began to turn deep shades of red. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped into one of the nearest trees; Inuyasha placing Kagome on his lap. Kagome welcomed his affection, but she was bothered by Midoriko and Onigumo's orders and didn't return the affection._

"_What's the matter? You seem tense, I can feel it," Inuyasha murmured, inhaling the sweet scent of his Kagome. Kagome just snuggled into his chest, not wanting to spoil the moment by the orders she had been given._

"_Nothing, Inu, I…" Kagome replied, but was hushed by Inuyasha's lips against hers. Kagome parted from the kiss. She left his lap; jumping from the tree and landing elegantly on the forest floor. Kagome sat against the trunk of the tree with her head between her legs._

"_I can't do this! I can't just be mesmerized by all the love and attention you are giving me! Don't you think it's strange that I just come back to life and there is not a price or a reason why?" Kagome looked up, only to see Inuyasha standing there with a peaceful look on his face._

"_As long as I have you then, I'm not going to worry about the strings attached to your revival," He replied, now kneeling in front of her. He helped her up, and held her hand._

_Kagome pulled her hand out of his and took a couple of steps back._

"_No, this won't work out. I don't really know you and I'm not going to stay and watch this fairy tale occur! It's just a lie and I can't deal with that, even if it means…" Kagome hesitated to finish her sentence. Inuyasha walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist. He brushed some of the few strands of her hair out of her face and kissed her again with all the passion he could muster._

_Slap Kagome's hand print could be seen on his cheek. Kagome was in tears by now and Inuyasha was in shock as he rubbed the red spot on his cheek. She shook her head in frustration and looked away from his piercing glare._

"_What was that for? I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing Kagome's wrist before she walked off._

"_I want you to understand, I'm not going to act like nothing ever happened, that I wasn't held prisoner or I didn't die. These memories will haunt me for the rest of my life." Kagome whispered, slipping out of his grasp. Inuyasha was confused, she was being haunted, but what troubled her so? She seemed perfectly fine, but still there was something that weighed down on her._

"_What happened? What has happened to you to make you act like this?" Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome so she couldn't escape so easily._

"_I think we should be friends. Until we get to know each other a bit more," Kagome tried to avoid eye contact, but she couldn't, his golden orbs seemed to draw her to him._

"_Friends? I want more than that!"_

''_You know nothing about me, I know nothing about you. We're on equal ground,"_

"_I know all I need to know, your love, your touch, your scent. It drives me insane!"_

"_I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about our lives, our families, and the little things we should know about each other!" _

_Inuyasha didn't reply, she was right, but he wanted her badly, like a flower wanting sunlight. It was natural, love at first sight, or first kiss. No, both. She was the first maiden to not judge _

_him by his looks or his blood. She was different, and he loved that about her. He didn't even know the first thing about her family, that is, she ever had one._

"_Maybe, we should just be friends." Inuyasha turned and walked towards the village._

"_Inuyasha, meet me here tomorrow. I want to know more about you. Don't come until around noon, okay? I'll be waiting." Kagome was now in front of Inuyasha, to ensure he was listening to her._

"_Feh." Kagome smiled as he nodded yes, he'd be coming the next day. _

_You like? Well, review and tell me. I'll be updating A.S.A.P. So till then chill and wait._

_Oh! I have a new story that will becoming out soon, it's called My Immortal. Yes, it's a song fic and it's not that happy._

_immortal-san_


	4. AN

A/N:

Sorry guys, I can't seem to find a good way to start the 4th chapter of Winter's Calling. I know you guys have been waiting for this installment, but I have writer's block at the moment. I hope you guys understand. Please keep reviewing and if you see my work under someone else's name please, please notify me of this. My best friend supposedly had her work under someone else's name and I don't want that to happen to me. Also, just because I have writer's block doesn't mean I won't mean I won't be posting new stories. So look out for my recent work!

immortal-san


End file.
